A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Devices that are used to control and sense operation of the gas turbine engine, or any machine, communicate with a controller through many different wires that are gathered in a wire harness. The wire harness includes each of the individual wires required to provide power and communication. In many instances dual wires are routed to a device or sensor to provide a required redundancy in case of failure. Moreover, many of the wires require shielding to assure reliable transmission of communication signals. The number of wires along with the accompanying shielding, and braiding a mass a significant amount of weight. Irregular shapes from the bundling of wires creates challenges in supporting and securing the wire harness throughout engine.
Turbine engine manufacturers continue to seek further improvements to engine performance including improvements in reliability as well as in thermal, transfer and propulsive efficiencies.